


Diamond - A Dramione One-shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: It's the end of their last year at Hogwarts and Draco has a big question to ask Hermione.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Diamond - A Dramione One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last part of this series! It's gonna be a long one! Happy endings all around!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione glanced up at the class before settling her gaze back to the note in her hand. It was a piece of cream-coloured card with Draco’s mother’s name embossed on the back of it. Narcissa Black, having reverted to her maiden name following the death of her husband in Azkaban, was inviting Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to dinner the weekend after school finished. Draco had passed her the envelope when he met her in McGonagall’s office for their weekly Monday student-teacher debriefing. 

She now sat in the Muggle Studies classroom, covering for Dean Thomas, who had already gone home early on Thursday. 

“Just stick to my lesson plan and let them ask you questions about your life at home. Don’t bring up McDonald’s, though, because they tried to get me to take them on a field trip to eat hamburgers last month, and they’ll try again with you.”

For Friday’s Muggle Studies class, Hermione made the first-years write short practice essays for their upcoming exams. It was nearing the end of the hour and most of the children were finished, their quills down and their eyes glazed over as they waited. Once Ella Abbott finished writing, the papers flew back to Hermione’s desk and sorted themselves into alphabetical order. The children started to murmur amongst themselves until Hermione stood and they fell back into silence. She rounded the desk and leaned against it, folding her arms across her waist. 

“So. We have half an hour left. Any Muggle-related questions for me?”

Immediately, a large swell of eleven-year-olds voices started clamouring to reach Hermione and she laughed, insisting they raise their hands. 

“Yes, Robbie?”

“Miss Granger, Mr Thomas told us that Muggles eat McD—,”

“NO!” Hermione shouted, her hands up in protest. “No saying that word. It’s banned.”

A chorus of _awww’_ s filled the rooms and Hermione sighed in relief. She had just prevented disaster. 

“Please, miss?” 

Arabella Nott, Theo’s cousin, stretched her hand so far up that Hermione was reminded of herself at that age. 

“Yes, Arabella, go ahead.”

“Miss, what do bikes do?”

“You mean, like bicycles?”

“Yes, miss. Are they for playing? Like a toy?”

Hermione smiled. 

“Does anyone want to spend the rest of class learning how to ride bikes?”

—————————

A few minutes later, Hermione and the class were out in the sun-soaked stone courtyard. She had transfigured a pile of training broomsticks into two-wheel bicycles and added training wheels for the half-blood and pure-blood children who were riding for the first time. Leaning back against a pillar, she smiled at the children who were gingerly peddling around in circles. A few children were zooming around, screeching and shouting. One particularly daring Muggle-born girl called Sylvia was riding her bike with her hands thrown in the air. 

“Granger, what is this?”

Hermione looked behind her to see Draco walking up to her, looking at the children with faint amusement on his face. He leaned down to drop a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Teaching them how to ride bikes.”

“What for? What does it do?”

“It’s a Muggle method of transport. And it’s,” she nodded at the kids, “a lot of fun.”

“Interesting.”

Hermione had a thought. She turned towards her boyfriend.

“Hey, do you want me to teach yo—,”

“I have a lot of work to do!” Draco was already striding away with the speed of a charging Erumpent. Hermione chuckled before realising that a small group of little girls on bikes were in front of her, staring her down interrogatively. 

“Is it true? Are you dating?” 

“Isla, call her Miss!”

“Miss, is it true?”

“Are you getting married?”

“Do you think you’ll both be teachers here after you graduate?”

“How romantic!”

“Mrs Hermione Malfoy.”

“I think ‘ _Mrs Hermione Granger-Malfoy_ ’ sounds nice.”

Hermione weakly tried to interrupt, but actually, Mrs Hermione Granger-Malfoy _did_ sound nice. Wait…

Thankfully, the giant clock chimed for the hour and Hermione was let off the hook. 

“Everyone, get off the bikes please!” 

When they dismounted, she waved her wand and the bicycles were once again broomsticks. The children collectively groaned and Hermione had to bite her cheek from laughing. She imagined little Muggle girls and boys finding out that flying broomsticks existed. Here in the courtyard stood magical students, totally fascinated by simple Muggle bikes. 

“Miss Granger, that was so much fun!”

“Thanks for the lesson, Miss Granger!”

“Don’t you mean, Mrs _Malfoy_?” 

“Five points from Slytherin, Arabella.”

“Oh, Miss, that’s not faaaaaair!”

—————————————————————————————————————

Hermione sat in her bedroom, brushing her wet hair with a special hairbrush that was charmed to make her curls soft and silky. It had been a birthday gift from Fred, who had been working on a new range for the shop. Since his death, the hairbrush sat permanently next to her bedside table. The door opened and Ginny ran back into the room, out of breath. 

“Sorry, sorry! I just forgot my purse!” She grabbed the little blue clutch and bent down to kiss Hermione on the head in a very Mrs Weasley fashion. 

“Don’t wait up, we’re going to be late coming back! Love you!”

Hermione smiled. Harry had surprised Ginny with tickets to the opera. Little did Ginny know, Harry planned to take her to the opera _in Austria_. He had told Hermione all about his idea, mainly because he knew that Hermione would be able to organise the whole thing. They would attend the opera and then spend the rest of the weekend in Wizarding Vienna, enjoying the celebrity of being war heroes as well as having a break from the school. 

There was another tap, this time at the window. Opening it, she groaned. 

“Couldn’t you just pick me up from my front door, Draco?”

“I was having a late-night fly around the grounds. Want to join me?” He held out his hand, a smirk on his face. They both knew she wasn’t going to get on a broomstick, regardless of the fact that he’d be with her. 

“Come inside, Draco.”

He obliged, and leaned his broomstick against the bookcase.

“Ginny just left so we have the room to ourselves for the whole night.”

He took off his coat and laid it down on Ginny’s bed, pulling off his gloves and tossing them behind him and he stepped close to Hermione. As he sunk his lips down to meet her collarbone, she shuddered. His mouth was still chilly from the outside and she pushed his shoulders back. 

“What’s wrong?”

She bit her lip and ran her hand across his chest as she made her way to sit on her bed. 

“Next week is our last week at Hogwarts.”

“I know. Bloody exams. Are you worried?”

“No,” she pulled a cushion onto her lap and watched him sit down, close enough to place his hand on her knee but far enough to know he was actually listening to her and not just trying to get into her pants, “it’s that all of this goes away.”

“What? School?”

“Us, Draco.”

He frowned.

“I thought we’d already spoken about this. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I know you’re in this, and I am too,” she reached up to brush his hair off his face, “but I’m scared that when we’re out in the real world, things will be difficult.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re from a different sort of family, and I—,”

“Granger,” he cut her off, “you know I don’t believe in that anymore. Pure-bloodedness is nothing to me now.”

“I know, I know, but I mean; you’re from such a wealthy family and you’re the head of your house now, and people will be expecting you to…” she trailed off, embarrassed. He lifted an eyebrow and his grey eyes shone with amusement. 

“To…what? To marry a rich, snotty heiress?”

“Well, yes. I mean, won’t your people, your family and friends think I’m not good enough for you?” She held her hands out to him, palms facing the heavens. “I have no money or heritage to offer you, Draco.”

He looked at her with an expression between amusement and disbelief, taking her offered hands in his.

“You are worried that _you_ are not good enough for _me_? Hermione, what the hell are you talking about? I’m not nearly good enough for _you_! You’re the most famous witch in the world. I’m an ex-Death Eater with horrible relations and the worst reputation in this school. How can you possibly think you’re the one who is lacking?”

“I —,” she didn’t know how to rebut. 

“Granger, listen to me,” he leaned into her with earnest eyes, “I don’t want money, I don’t want heritage. I don’t want some picture-perfect, rich, horrid, snobby girl that has been bred for marriage and hand-picked for me, I want the beautiful, strong, brave, kind, smart, wonderful woman in front of me.”

“But your mother, won’t she be ups—,”

“My mother already gave me the family ring!”

Suddenly, there was an audible silence between them and Draco’s eyes grew wide. Hermione mirrored him.

“What?”

“I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Draco looked down at his knees, panic clouding his face. Hermione’s palm started sweating and she flashed back to Muggle Studies that afternoon. _Mrs Hermione Granger-Malfoy._ She tugged at his hands.

“Draco, why did she give you the family ring?” 

Draco looked like he was about to be put to his death but then he composed himself and smiled at her.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

—————————————————————————————————————————

The library was cold, and moonlight streamed onto the bookshelves. Draco pulled Hermione along after him. She was trying to stop her heart racing but she was almost certain of his intention. Suddenly, he stopped, turning to face her.

“Draco, what’s happening?” She pulled her robe tightly across her waist, eyeing him warily. He nudged her to sit on the edge of the table nearest to them and she obliged. He sat down in a chair, his chest between her knees. 

“The first time I saw you in this library was when we were eleven years old. It was the first week of school and you were the only other first-year here. You didn’t see me, I don’t think. You were so focused on the book in front of you. I wanted to be your friend so badly when I first met you on the train. You were so straightforward and smart, and you didn’t care what anyone thought of you. I'd never met anyone like you before. But then I found out you were Muggle-born and you got sorted into Gryffindor. I wasn’t allowed to be your friend, Hermione, but if I could have, I would have jumped at the chance.”

“I would have been your friend, too.” She raised a palm to his cheek. He kissed her hand before holding it with his. 

“After the Yule Ball, I saw you crying and I followed you in here. You sat at the window over there and sobbed for about an hour. I didn’t think you’d be happy to see me so I stayed silent and just sat with you. I mean,” he laughed, shakily, “I sat in the shadows watching you like a total creep, but I just couldn’t bear to leave you alone when you were so sad. I fell for you so long ago, Hermione. I can’t tell if it was when we were eleven and you were studying or when we were fifteen and you were sitting in your dress by the window, but I fell in love with you in this library and I wanted it to be here that I ask you this.” He took a deep breath. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

Hermione had known it was coming but the question still made her gasp. Draco _Accio_ 'd something silently, and within seconds, a small green velvet box zoomed towards them. He opened it. Inside lay a thin band of silver with a single green stone in the middle, haloed by tiny chips of diamond.

“Oh.”

Draco looked so nervous that she knew he was on the verge of passing out. 

“I asked your parents for permission,” he swallowed, uncertainty in his eyes, “and my mother gave her blessing as well. I don’t know if you care, or if you’re mad that I asked your parents, but I’m old-fashioned in that way and I didn’t want to do this without their permission. I know we’re nineteen and that it’s ridiculous to think of marrying, but we’ve been through a war, and we both nearly died, and I don’t think I’ll ever be as certain about anything as I am about you. I know it would be silly to get married right away, so we could wait for as long as you’d like. Years, if need be. I don’t care. I’ll wait forever for you.”

“Draco.”

“I wanted it to be special, so I’ve been waiting to ask you at the right time. Actually, I was supposed to wait until next week. Potter’s going to kill me for doing it this weekend but he’ll get over it. Your Mum wanted me to film the proposal but I don’t know how to use a Muggle video recorder so I thought I’d show her my memories or something. She and your Dad are meeting us at the Manor for dinner next weekend. That’s why Mother invited us. It’s so we can celebrate. That is; if you say yes. If you say no, I’ll probably get someone to _Avada_ me because I can’t imagine living beyond you turning me down.”

“Draco.”

“It’s a green diamond. Mother told me that if I was intending to make things official, I’d need to do it with the official family ring. If you do say yes, the ring can be changed. If you prefer another style, or something simpler, I’ll get anyone that you want. If it’s not already in a shop, we can have something made. I don’t want to pressure you into wearing something you don’t like. It’s rather ostentatious, but that’s the Malfoy way, you see. It’s just symbolic. It has a fitting charm on it so you wouldn’t ne—,”

“DRACO MALFOY!”

He finally looked up, startled. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. It was chaste and warm and then, she drew back to look him in the eyes. 

“What?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione was getting ready for Monday’s lessons on Sunday night. She had two classes to teach and three to attend and she could barely remember her name. The weekend had taken an unexpected turn and she wasn’t sure how she would remain focused for an entire week before school finished forever.

“Hermione!” The door burst open to reveal Ginny, beaming.

“Ginny, how was Vienna?”

“You sly witch, Hermione.” Ginny pulled her into a hug. “You knew the whole time!”

“I booked your opera tickets and your hotel, Gin, of course I knew.”

“No, I mean, about this!” 

Ginny shoved her hand under Hermione’s nose and it was then that Hermione saw the giant diamond on Ginny’s ring finger.

“Oh. My. _Godric_.”

“You didn’t know?”

“Ginny, you’re _engaged_?”

Ginny’s eyes were tearing up and she nodded.

“Yes! He proposed last night on our hotel balcony.”

“I had no idea! Congratulations!” Hermione inspected the diamond with great admiration. Harry must have spent a small fortune for the ring. Either he or the sales-witch who sold him the ring had very good taste and she was impressed. This was what Draco had meant during his extremely long soliloquy. He and Harry must have planned out their proposals together.

“I’m so happy, Hermione, I feel like I’m going to explode! Of course, we’re going to wait for a few years, because otherwise, we’re really be rushing it, won’t we, and Godric knows Mum will want grandkids as soon as possible but I really want to focus on getting into a professional Quiddi—wait, what’s that?”

Hermione was so busy examining her friend’s new engagement ring that she forgot the one she herself was wearing.

“Oh.”

“ _Hermione_ , did he —,”

“He did.”

“Holy shit.”

“We’re both engaged.”

“Holy. _Shit_.” 

———————————————————————————————————————

The last day of lessons was also the last Friday everyone would spend together. It was finally time for a party. The common room was filled with all the eighth-years, as well as their teachers. Hagrid was sitting in the corner, Hermione, Ron and Harry with him. Professor McGonagall was drinking Firewhisky with Seamus. Draco and Neville were talking by the fireplace. Professor Slughorn was already drunk and crying. 

Hermione turned to look at the crowded room and smiled. She and Draco would have three months of travelling around the world before coming back to work at Hogwarts for the next few years. Professor McGonagall had already approached all the eighth-years who taught part-time with offers of employment for the next year or two if they would like to continue teaching until more permanent replacements were found. Hermione and Draco, alongside Dean, Luna and Neville, had all said yes. Hermione was looking forward to using the time to decide what career she would like to pursue. Draco was going to use his teaching years as an opportunity to actually work hard at an actual job, as well as make out with Hermione in the library whenever she would let him. Hermione didn’t look amused when he suggested that thought to her.

“Everyone?” Luna stood up on a footstool and waved her hand in the air. The crowd turned their attention to her. 

“Go ahead, Luna!” 

“I’d like to say a few words for the end of this year. Along with Ginny and a few other students, I was supposed to be in seventh-form this year but because we grew so close to you last year, I’m very thankful that I got to spend my last year at Hogwarts with my friends.” She took a sip of her pumpkin juice before continuing. “I didn’t have friends before you, you see. I know we went through a war together and I’ll never be happy to remember it but I feel very lucky to have met you because I’m coming out of all of that horrible tragedy with people that I truly love. So I’d like to raise a toast to you all. Thank you. Thank you for being my friends.”

She raised her glass high and was met with thunderous applause. It turned out that hers would be the first of many speeches and after her went several other students, in various degrees of sobriety. Then, Professor McGonagall stood. 

“When you all came through the doors to the Great Hall for the first time, you had so much hope in your faces. You were so young and so happy to be here at Hogwarts. I never imagined that you would have to end your years here fighting in a terrible war and putting your lives at risk to save others. I never thought I’d outlive so many of my children, so many children that I taught,” she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek, “but now, I see you in front of me today, and I know that, while I never had children of my own, I feel that I couldn’t be prouder of you than if I was your mother. All of you, every single one of you, have shown courage and bravery beyond your years. I will never forget your faces. You are in my heart and I love you all. I hope that you go into the world and change it for the better. And most importantly, I hope you all find peace. Be happy in all your endeavours and know that we are still here, believing in you and cheering you on. Now, before I become a blubbering mess, let me raise my glass to you. All of us will raise a glass to you.”

Every teacher in the room lifted their glasses up and the room was silent, save for the tears running down everyone's cheeks. Draco felt his throat aching with emotion and he caught Hermione’s eye across the room. Her cheeks were shiny from crying. Then Harry was getting up.

“Everyone, I just want to say a few words as well. I’m not very good with speeches so I’ll keep it short. Firstly, thank you to the teachers who are here tonight. We wouldn’t have made it out of school without you. _Literally_!” This was met with laughter. “Secondly, thank you to all of you for making this year so spectacularly normal. We had no near-death incidents, and I’ll be forever grateful that I spent one year at Hogwarts without someone trying to kill me.” Another laugh. “Thirdly, can Ron and Hermione please stand up?” They did and he continued. “You two have been my family for the past eight years. Without you, I certainly wouldn’t be standing here. I love you both. Lastly—,” he pulled Ginny up to stand next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, “lastly, Ginny and I are getting married.”

The clapping and shouting nearly deafened Hermione, who was cheering alongside her classmates. Suddenly, Ginny was waving her hands up to settle everyone, and then, 

“Wait! Wait, guys! Everyone, get your money out because Draco and Hermione are engaged, too!”

The whole room started clapping, except for Ron, who groaned in a half-teasing way. Draco came to draw his hands around Hermione’s waist, kissing her deeply. It incited another round of raucous cheering when suddenly, Hermione pulled back from Draco and turned to face Ginny. 

“Wait, why should everyone get their money out?”

“Because,” Professor McGonagall elbowed her way through the crowd to get to the little group, “I won the engagement bet!”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's the end!
> 
> I know it was a bit rushed but I got a little disoriented with the way the school year is laid out in the Northern hemisphere. Where I live, our school year starts in February, which is nearing the end of summer.
> 
> I hope you liked this little series. Maybe I'll do some additional stories about their later life together. I really love this ship and I will always adore the world of Harry Potter, for widening my imagination from the time I was a little girl. 
> 
> I'm already planning out my next fic, which will be a multi-chapter story set in the countryside. Lots of Dramione, lots of angst, lots of drama. See you soon! xxx


End file.
